Friday Night Connection (1979)
A list of the puzzles and their solutions for this year. 'January' *05 January 1979 #Wishbone Ash: 'The King Will Come' #Queen: 'Killer Queen' #Stranglers: 'Princess Of The Streets' :Connection: Royalty. *12 January 1979 #Deep Purple: 'Fools' (LP-Fireball) (Harvest) #Ian Dury And The Blockheads: 'Blockheads' (LP-New Boots And Panties) (Stiff) #Mott The Hoople: 'The Golden Age Of Rock N Roll' (LP-The Hoople) (CBS) :Connection: Ian (Paice, Dury & Hunter). *19 January 1979 #Emerson Lake And Palmer: 'Lucky Man' (LP-Emerson Lake And Palmer) (Island) #Yes: 'Turn Of The Century' (LP-Going For The One) (Atlantic) #Thin Lizzy: 'Suicide' (LP-Fighting) (Vertigo) :Connection: Death. *26 January 1979 #Emerson Lake And Palmer: 'Brain Salad Surgery' (LP-Works Vol.2) (Atlantic) #Queen: 'Sheer Heart Attack' (LP-News Of The World) (EMI) #Led Zeppelin: 'Houses Of The Holy' (2xLP-Physical Graffiti) (Swan Song) :Connection: The tracks do not appear on the album of the same name. 'February' *02 February 1979 #Peter Gabriel: ’Here Comes The Flood (LP-Peter Gabriel 1 ('Car')) (Charisma) #David Bowie: ’"Heroes" (LP-"Heroes")' (RCA) #Blondie: ’Fade Away And Radiate (LP-Parallel Lines)' (Chrysalis) :Connection: all tracks feature Robert Fripp on guitar. *09 February 1979 *David Bowie: 'Friday On My Mind' (LP-Pin-Ups) (RCA) *Van Morrison: 'Heavy Connection' (LP-A Period Of Transition) (Warner Bros) *Elvis Costello: 'Night Rally' (LP-This Year's Model) (Radar) :Connection: is the words "Friday", "Night" & "Connection"! 'March' *02 March 1979 #Utopia: ‘Trapped’ (LP-Oops! Wrong Planet) (Bearsville) #Grand Funk Railroad: ‘Shinin' On’ (LP-Shinin' On) (Capitol) #Meat Loaf: ‘Paradise By The Dashboard Light’ (LP-Bat Out Of Hell) (Epic) :Connection: all tracks taken from albums produced by Todd Rundgren. *09 March 1979 #Free: ‘Mr Big’ (LP-Free Live) (Island) #Argent: ‘Liar’ (LP-Argent) (CBS) #Family: ‘Burlesque’ (LP-Bandstand) (Reprise) :Connection: the connection is in the song titles but the tape flip cuts Tommy off before he can fully explain. *16 March 1979 #Eddie And The Hot Rods: ‘Get Out Of Denver’ (7”EP-Live At The Marquee) (Island) #Bob Seger: ‘Main Street’ (LP-Night Moves) (Capitol) #Thin Lizzy: ‘Rosalie’ (2xLP-Live And Dangerous) (Vertigo) :Connection: all tracks written by Bob Seger. *23 March 1979 #Camel: 'Lunar Sea' (LP-Moonmadness) (Decca) #Pink Floyd: 'Money' (LP-Dark Side Of The Moon) (Harvest) #Santana: 'She's Not There' (2xLP-Moonflower) (CBS) :Connection: The Moon *30 March 1979 #Deep Purple: 'Fireball (LP-Fireball)' (Harvest) #Black Sabbath: 'Air Dance (LP-Never Say Die!)' (Vertigo) #Barclay James Harvest: 'Poor Man's Moody Blues (LP-Gone To Earth)' (Polydor) #Dire Straits: 'Down To The Waterline (LP-Dire Straits)' (Vertigo) :Connection: four elements - fire, air, earth, water 'April' *06 April 1979 #Jimi Hendrix: 'Star Spangled Banner' #Lone Star: 'Bells Of Berlin' #Rainbow: 'Stargazer' :Connection: Star *13 April 1979 #Rush: 'Overture' (LP-2112) (Mercury) #Genesis: 'The Musical Box' (LP-Nursery Cryme) (Charisma) #Rick Wakeman: 'Judas Iscariot' (LP-Criminal Record) (A&M) :Connection: Religion / Biblical (Last line of Overture is 'and the meek shall inherit the earth') '' *20 April 1979 #Focus: 'Hocus Pocus' (LP-Moving Waves) #Uriah Heep: 'Magician's Birthday' (LP-Magician's Birthday) #Cheap Trick: 'Clock Strikes Ten' (LP-At Budokan) :''Connection: Magic *27 April 1979 #Thin Lizzy: 'Cowboy Song' #Emerson Lake & Palmer: 'The Sheriff' #Outlaws: 'Green Grass And High Tides' :Connection: Wild West 'May' *04 May 1979 #The Who: 'I Am The Sea' (2xLP-Quadrophenia) #Procol Harum: 'A Salty Dog' (LP-Live With The Edmonton Symphony Orchestra) #Mountain: 'Nantucket Sleighride' (LP-Nantucket Sleighride) :Connection: The Sea *18 May 1979 #Genesis: 'Dancing With The Moonlit Knight' (LP-Selling England By The Pound) #Pink Floyd: 'Brain Damage' (LP-Dark Side Of The Moon) #Deep Purple: 'Listen, Learn, Read On' (LP-Book Of Taliesyn) :Connection: The track lyrics include the album title *25 May 1979 #Television: 'See No Evil' (LP-Marquee Moon) #Electric Light Orchestra: 'Can't Get It Out Of My Head' (LP-Eldorado) #Van Der Graaf Generator: 'White Hammer' (LP-The Least We Can Do Is Wave To Each Other) :Connection: Electrical Inventions 'June' *01 June 1979 :No connection this week due to re-broadcast of Yes Live At Wembley. *08 June 1979 #Clash: 'White Man In Hammersmith Palais' #Tubes: 'White Punks On Dope' #Bonzo Dog Band: 'Big Shot' :Connection: Punk *15 June 1979 #Queen: 'Liar' (LP-Queen) #10CC: 'Don't Hang Up' (LP-How Dare You) #Manfred Mann's Earth Band: 'Saturn, Lord Of The Ring / Mercury The Winged Messenger' (LP-Solar Fire) :Connection: Mercury *22 June 1979 #Jethro Tull: 'Too Old To Rock n Roll, Too Young To Die' (LP-Too Old To Rock n Roll, Too Young To Die) #Elton John: 'Indian Sunset' (LP-Madman Across The Water) #AC DC: 'Let There Be Rock' (LP-Let There Be Rock) :Connection: Young (in the lyrics of "Indian Sunset" and the Young brothers of AC DC) *29 June 1979 #Al Di Meola: 'Race With The Devil On Spanish Highway' (LP-Elegant Gypsy) #Santana: 'Gypsy Queen' (LP-Lotus) #Jimi Hendrix: 'Message To Love' (LP-Band Of Gypsys) :Connection: Gypsy 'July' *06 July 1979 #Led Zeppelin: 'Rock and Roll' (LP-Song Remains The Same) #Be Bop Deluxe: 'Sound Track' (LP-Futurama) #10CC: 'Second Sitting For The Last Supper' (LP-Original Soundtrack) :Connection: Soundtrack *13 July 1979 #Neil Young: 'After The Gold Rush' (LP-After The Gold Rush) #Yes: 'Arriving UFO' (LP-Tormato) #Sex Pistols: 'Anarchy In The UK' (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks) :Connection: Other bands named in the track titles. *20 July 1979 #Roger Chapman: 'Shape Of Things' (LP-Chappo) #Chris Squire: 'You By My Side' (LP-Fish Out Of Water) #Eric Clapton: 'Mean Old Frisco' (LP-Slowhand) :Connection: Mel Collins - plays on EC & CS, has a thanks (but no player credit) on RC. (We don't have a recording of the next show so no official answer, this is the best I could come up with.) : Edit: Nicknames (Chappo, Fish, Slowhand) 'August' *10 August 1979 #Pink Floyd: 'Any Colour You Like' (LP-Dark Side Of The Moon) #Ted Nugent: 'Stormtrooper' (LP-Double Live Gonzo) #Montrose: 'Bad Motor Scooter' (LP-Montrose) :Connection: Muppets (Floyd, Gonzo & Scooter) *17 August 1979 #Brand X: 'Earthdance' (LP-Masques) #Groundhogs: 'Earth Is Not Room Enough' (LP-Who Will Save The World) #Robin Trower: 'Confessing Midnight' (LP-For Earth Below) :Connection: Earth *24 August 1979 #Crosby Stills Nash And Young: 'Southern Man' (LP-Four Way Street) #Led Zeppelin: 'Black Dog' (LP-Led Zeppelin IV) #Billy Cobham: 'Quadrant Four' (LP-Spectrum) :Connection: Four *31 August 1979 #Nazareth: 'Whiskey Drinking Woman' (LP-Hair Of The Dog) #Wings: 'Medicine Jar' (3xLP-Wings Over America) #Thin Lizzy: 'Opium Trail' (LP-Bad Reputation) :Connection: Scottish guitarists - nobody got it this week so it will be repeated next week 'September' *07 September 1979 #Nazareth: 'Whiskey Drinking Woman' (LP-Hair Of The Dog) #Wings: 'Medicine Jar' (3xLP-Wings Over America) #Thin Lizzy: 'Opium Trail' (LP-Bad Reputation) :Connection: Scottish guitarists - nobody got it last week so it was repeated this week *21 September 1979 #Steve Hillage: 'Musick Of The Trees' (LP-Green) #David Gilmour: 'It's Deafinitely' (LP-David Gilmour) #Kansas: 'Point Of Know Return' (LP-Two For The Show) :Connection: Intentionally incorrect spelling *28 September 1979 #Genesis: 'Afterglow' (LP-Wind And Wuthering) #Jon Anderson: 'Flight Of The Moorglade' (LP-Alias Of Sunhillow) #Camel: 'Unevensong' (LP-Raindances) :Connection: Weather 'October' *5 October 1979 #Supertramp: The Two of US (LP-Even in the Quiestest Moments) #Queen: Seven Seas of Rhye (LP-Queen 2) #Montrose: Space Station Number Five :Connection: 275, one of Radio 1's then MW frequencies *12 October 1979 #Manfred Mann's Earth Band: 'The Road To Babylon (LP-The Roaring Silence)' (Bronze) #Black Sabbath: 'Killing Yourself To Live (LP-Sabbath Bloody Sabbath)' (WWA) #Man: 'Back Into The Future (LP-Back Into The Future)' (United Artists) :Connection: contradictions in titles (oxymorons) *19 October 1979 #UFO: 'Built For Comfort' (LP-Phenomenon) #Foghat: 'I Just Want To Make Love To You' (7” Single) #Rolling Stones: 'Little Red Rooster' (7” Single) :Connection: all songs written by Willie Dixon *26 October 1979 #Styx: 'Queen Of Spades' (LP-Pieces Of Eight) #Whitesnake: 'Queen Of Hearts' (LP-Northwinds) #Wishbone Ash: 'Diamond Jack' (LP-Front Page News) :Connection: playing cards 'November' *02 November 1979 #Led Zeppelin: 'Trampled Underfoot' (LP-Physical Graffiti) #Jefferson Airplane: 'Wooden Ships' (LP-Voluteers) #Budgie: 'Breadfan' (LP-Never Turn Your Back On A Friend) :Connection: flight *09 November 1979 #Blues Brothers: 'I Can't Turn You Loose' (LP-Briefcase Full Of Blues) #Neil Young: 'Hey Hey My My (Into The Black)' (LP-Rust Never Sleeps) #Pink Floyd: 'Pigs On The Wing' (LP-Animals) :Connection: Songs that open and close the album, an unintended link is colours *16 November 1979 :No connection this week - "Now We Are One" 1st anniversary show. *23 November 1979 #Bruce Springsteen: 'Born To Run' (LP-Born To Run) #Bob Seger: 'Night Moves' (LP-Night Moves) #Edgar Winter: 'Frankenstein' (LP-They Only Come Out At Night) :Connection: Seasons (Summer is in lyrics of Night Moves) *30 November 1979 :No connection this week - Roger Waters "The Wall" special. 'December' *07 December 1979 #Jefferson Starship: 'Ride The Tiger' (LP-Dragonfly) #Rush: 'Anthem' (LP-Fly By Night) #Scorpions: 'Top Of The Bill' (LP-In Trance) :Connection: ? Fly, Dragonfly...is a Scorpion an insect ??? *21 December 1979 #Peter Frampton: 'It's a Plain Shame' (LP-Wind Of Change) #Free: 'All Right Now' (LP-Fire And Water) #Robin Trower: 'Shame The Devil' (LP-For Earth Below) :Connection: Elements, no one got this but loads of people said "shame" so they chose one of those as a winner. *28 December 1979 :No connection this week because of Christmas post. Category: 1979 Category: Lists